The Pirate and the Princess
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: A rebellious princess comes across a pirate and lust ensues. Emma/ Killian. AU


**The Pirate and the Princess**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Killian Jones/ Emma Swan**

**Summary: A rebellious princess comes across a pirate and lust ensues.**

**A/N: No curse. Killian Jones has not lived for many years in Neverland. There was no Milah, so no hook. Smut ensues! **

Her hair pulled back in a leather tie and she was dressed in an old shirt and tunic and pants. She had tied all her bedsheets together and was now scaling down the outside wall of the castle. She was only 18 years old and she felt suppressed by her family's life. Her father and mother were the Prince and Princess of the lands. She was their heir as they did not have any other children. It frustrated her. The tightness of being a princess made feel her alone and unable to breath. Escaping from the castle gave her a chance to breathe. Of course, she would not go far as it was unsafe for her. Especially with the threat of Regina hanging over their heads.

She would go to the same place; to the shore. She loved to pull her boots off and stand in the cool, refreshing water. There would be people there but not late at night. She would be alone there. She laughed with glee as she ran along the waters' edge with bare feet. She pulled her hair from the leather tie, letting her golden locks flow.

Little did she know that she was being watched. For days, the stranger would watch the Princess escape from the high room and make her way to the water's edge, which surrounded the castle. He had seen her during official appearances. She always looked bored. He smirked as she rolled her pants legs to her knees.

He made himself known. Stepping from the shadows. "It is not proper for a lady to expose her legs in public."

She gasped loudly and spun around to face him. "How dare you?" Emma remained in the waters and watched as he stepped closer to her. "Who are you anyway? A pirate, I guess. Judging by the look of you." She folded her arms as a form of protection.

"Of course, I am a pirate. You think I dress like this for fun?" Gesturing to his leather outfit.

"You could have a fetish." She snapped at him. "Now, I asked you a question. What is your name?"

"I will tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Emma thought quickly. She wasn't going to give him her real name. "Mary. Now, what is your name?"

"Killian Jones." He bowed deeply to her. "I know your real name is not Mary. Princess Emma."

"How do you know?"

He smirked and took a step into the water. "I make it my business to know everything about the kingdom I am visiting. Especially the royal family."

She blushed a little as she noticed his eyes taking in her appearance. "Oh. I see. So, pirate, why are you in my parent's kingdom?"

"Business, princess." He smirked. "Plus, it is Captain. Not pirate. Just to correct you." He walked further into the water, standing closer to her. She did not move. "So, princess, why are you here and not in the comfort of your great castle?"

Emma turned away from him. "I hate it." She found herself finally admitting it to someone else. Someone other than herself. "I feel like I am suffocating in there. My parents have done so much and I have barely seen past the walls of this castle. She turned and looked out at the water. "I want to see the world." A small smile played on her lips as she imagined a life travelling all the kingdoms. Imagining a life where she was not stuck with protocols and curtseying. Imagining not being a princess.

"There is so much to see out there." He stood very close behind her. He pointed in front of her. "Out there is adventure, excitement and danger."

She was intoxicated by his soft words. "Really? Have you seen it all?"

"Not all of it. There is so much to see." His lips close to her ear as he whispered, bringing his hand to her hip. "Run away, princess. Come with me and see the world, princess. I'll show you so much."

"My family?" She turned her slightly, her eyes focused on his lips.

A corner of his mouth turned up a little. "You can come back. See the world first. I'll take care of you."

Emma tilts her head up. "How?" She breathes out her question, her hands on top of his.

He said nothing. He slowly pressed his lips against her own. The sharp intake of breath from her told him that this was her first kiss. He did nothing more. Killian pulled away from her lips and stepped away. "Come with me. Let's get out of the water." He held her hand in his and led her from the cool, refreshing water until they stood on the dry sand. He brought her hands to his lips. "Will you come with me, princess?"

"Anywhere." She breathed and gasped when he kissed her hard, pulling her small body into his harder one. She flung her arms around him and let him kiss her in a way she had never dreamt of. Her breath hitched in her throat once again when she felt his cold hands against the warm skin of her waist. He had pushed his hands under her tunic. Emma pulled her lips away from his. Her eyes focused on his deep blue ones. "Take it off."

"Anything for you, princess." He pulled the light brown tunic up her body and throwing it onto the sand. Her own hands nervously pulled at the silver buttons on his coat. His coarse hands ran up and down her soft sides. Keeping her calm as she finally undid his coat. He let his arms fall to his side as she pushed off the coat. A courage built up in her as she pulled off his black shirt.

"I don't know what to do." Her hands resting on his warm, strong chest. Feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand.

He chuckled and pulled her close. "Relax, princess." He lifted her shirt from her body. She blushed as her bare chest became revealed to him. He brought her hand to his lips and he kissed the palm of her hand. "Sit with me." He pulled her towards the cliff and sat down.

Emma stepped forward and sat on his right hand side. "Killian." She whispered as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his side. "Show me what to do." Placing a hand on his thigh.

"Here." He ran her hand further up his thigh. Stopping close to the top. He removed his hand from her and cupped her cheek and kissed her with all his passion and strength. His fingers ran through her golden hair, holding her close to him. His desire for her grew, especially since her hand squeezed his thigh a little more. She wanted him and he wanted her. After days of watching her, he had grown to desire. Now, he was able to live that desire. "Emma." He whispered, once he had pulled away from her lips.

"Killian." She reached for the ties of his pants and pulled them undone. "My parents will kill me if they ever find out." With some encouragement, she pushed her hand into his pants but pulled it out when her finger tips brushed against his hardened member.

He kissed her softly before placing her hand on the front of her pants. "Try this." Pushing his hips forward, getting her to touch him more through the material. His eyes focused on her face as she explored his body. He moved forward and kissed her neck softly. The sounds that filled the area were the waves lapping against the shore and her soft gasps. His calloused hand ran down her side and pushed into her pants. He found her wet and ready for him.

"Captain." She gasped when he pressed the tip of his finger into her.

Killian smiled against her skin and withdrew his finger. He turned her face and kissed her hotly. "What do you want, princess?"

She applied more pressure on the front of his pants. "I want you."

"As you wish, princess." His hot breath brushing against her lips as his hands pushed her pants down. He sat up and pulled off her pants before moving to lie over her. Kissing her hard. "Part your legs for me, princess."

Her lust filled eyes looked up at him as she moved her legs. This allowed him to settle between her legs and push his own pants down his thighs. "Please." She held her hand up to him and he lay back down. He held himself up with one hand, keeping his weight off her. He pressed himself into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders at the invasion of her body. "Please, captain." She murmured.

"Yes, princess." He grinned and thrust hard into her.

She cried out from the pain. This was incredibly foreign and by gods it hurt. "Oh!" Her eyes tight shut and her fingers digging into his shoulders. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her hard as he moved within her. Now, he knew why he love virgins. So tight. "Killian." She gasped against his lips as he sent a shock through her with every thrust.

"Emma." He hissed as she dragged her nails down her back. "Oh! You are so tight!" He ran his hand down her leg and raised it to his hip. She wrapped her leg around him and brought the other leg to wrap around her. His movements became harder. He reached for her hands and pinned them to the sand, above her head.

Her lower lip trembled as she looked at him through her eye lashes. "Captain."

He groaned when she said this. He did not have long left. "Say it again, princess."

"Captain." Emma whispered and tightened her legs around him, urging him to move faster.

His hands gripped her wrists tightly as his movements became erratic. His back arched as he finally finished. His head thrown back and held himself fully within her. "Emma." He sighed as he collapsed on top of her. Her legs still wrapped tight around him. Neither of them wanted to move. He removed his hands from her wrists and slowly withdrew from her.

"Killian." She whispered as she unwrapped her legs from around him. Her eyes focused on him as he looked down at her.

"I liked it when you called me 'Captain'." He rolled off her and lay on his side. He watched her as she turned onto her side. Her hand under her head. "Come away with me. I'll show you the world."

She smiled widely. "Take me with you, Captain." She shuffled forward and kissed him hotly. "But right now, I wish to sleep."

He pulled her close and held her tightly. "You sleep, princess. Dream of all the adventures we are going to have." He kissed her golden head and rubbed her back. He found himself drifting off to sleep, caused by the sound of the waves and the feeling of her breathing under his hand.

* * *

When he woke up, he found he was alone. Emma was nowhere to be seen. That was new to him. Usually he left the woman asleep, not the other way around. He sat up and stretched. He chuckled to himself as he dressed, thinking she was just a good for nothing princess. Too scared to do anything that was out of her comfort zone. He was pulling on his boots when he found the other one missing. How in the world could he lose one boot on a beach?

Killian turned to his left and smirked when he saw his boot but it was on the foot of a woman. "I need that. Get your own." He looked up at her.

"They look better on me." She smirked back at him, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Her long hair was tied in a plait. "I went home last night as soon as you fell asleep." She sat in front of him and let him pull his boot off her leg. "I have brought a bag of clothes and I left my mother and father a note. Did you panic? Thinking I had left you?"

"Of course not." He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Are you sure? I don't mind if you want to stay. You look like a woman, who needs to be unshackled from her day-to-day life."

She shifted forward and straddled him. "Take me away, Captain. I love my parents but I hate my life as a princess. Show me the world." He only answered her with a hot kiss and the two were soon on their way. By the time her parents had read her note, Emma was out of the Kingdom, living a life of her own.

**A/N: Just popped into my head. Enjoy. :)**


End file.
